ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor+Ren: TimeWarp: Predators and Prey: Pt. 2
Victor+Ren: Timewarp: Predators and Prey: Pt. 2 (We tune back in to Ren and Victor after they were sucked into the Null Void. Ren is sitting on a nearby rock while Victor looks for a way out.) Ren: Crap, Equinox is back, Sasha and Artix are gone, we're stuck in this nightmare hole, and the Eonotrix is jacked up. What are we gonna do, man? Victor: Hey, chin up. We'll find a way out of here. Now, you've been here many times. Is there a shelter or something we can get to? Ren: (stands up) Now that you mention it, there's my grandpa's hut that he was using when he was the Wrench! Victor: Huh? Ren: Long story, come on! Victor: Do you even know where the heck it is? Ren: Nope. But it's bound to show up sometime! (Jumps off the platform) Victor: REN!! (Ren appears riding a Null Void Guardian) Ren: You comin'? (Victor jumps and grabs a tentacle) HOURS LATER... Victor: Well, looks like we're stuck here, because we'll NEVER find the hut! Ren: Hey, look! The hut! Victor: Shut up. (The guardian drops off the two, then flies off) Victor: After you. (Ren and Victor enter the hut) Ren: Aha! Just as I suspected! (Picks up a blaster) (Ren picks up a sword and tosses it to Victor) Victor: Hey, can't I get a blaster? Ren: No, I get the Ren weapons, you get the melee weapons. That's how this is gonna happen. Victor: (grumbles) Victor: Hey, has this always been here? Ren: What has? Victor: This tiny circle thing. Ren: Jeez, that's a BOMB! Run for your life! (Victor and Ren run out with a second to spare) KABOOM! (Ren stands up and helps Victor up) Ren: Equinox was here. Trying to kill us. Victor: I gathered. (Wipes dust from hair) Ren: Look, he left a trail of clouds, c'mon. Victor: Dude, why so serious? Ren: Later, just come on! (Minutes later, Victor and Ren stand in front of humongous castle doors. Purple,ominous clouds are encircling the castle) Victor: You ready? Ren: Yeah, lets go save Artix and your girlfriend... (Victor slaps Ren upside the head) Ren: I deserved that. Victor and Ren: Okay, Equinox! We know it's a trap! We're not just walking in there! (Equinox materializes in front of the kids) Equinox: Then I'll come out...(REFERENCE) Ren: What do you want with us, Airhead? Equinox: Shut up. Ever since you defeated me on Devil's Mountain(SPOLIER), I've been plotting against you, no plan would seem to work, but then the answer hit me. Your friends. Now. The Eonotrix, or their liv- Wait, where'd they go? (Scene cuts to Ren and Victor running down multiple halls) Victor: Found them! Artix: Equinox is back?!?! Ren: Long story. Hold on. (blasts Artix's generator holding him captive) Victor: Hold on, Sasha. I'll have you out of here in a sec. Sasha: My hero! Victor: What? Artix: What? Sasha: What? Ren: Guys, come on! We have to go before Equinox.... (Doors explode) Ren:.....finds us...... END OF PT.2 TO BE WRITTEN. DO NOT TOUCH!!! Category:Category:Episodes in Victor+Ren=Ultimate 10!